


「刀剑乱舞」Mistake

by Amore_oi



Category: touken Ranbu, 刀剑乱舞, 加州清光 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi
Summary: ◇会和原作设定有一定出入◇两句话【】刀有◇清光中心/视角◇全文跟大纲一样简洁没有文笔可言





	「刀剑乱舞」Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> ◇会和原作设定有一定出入
> 
> ◇两句话【】刀有
> 
> ◇清光中心/视角
> 
> ◇全文跟大纲一样简洁没有文笔可言

1.

加州清光初来本丸时就觉得，这里的氛围有点不对劲。

“啊——我，‘河川下游之子’、加州清光，不太容易上手，但品质性能很不错哦！”

自刀剑中苏醒的付丧神站在工坊正中央，在周围各异的神色中展开笑颜如是介绍自己。妖冶的红色瞳眸在其余刀剑的面孔上轻轻流连，其中不乏熟面孔，初五的其余四把刀也在——没有【加州清光】的气息，看来自己是最晚到达的那一个。

看来这个本丸的审神者并没有选择【加州清光】作为初始刀。打刀微微耸起肩头，也罢，现在自己也算到了不是么，先前的遗憾往后总能找到机会弥补的。

不得不说人类的身体真的很神奇，刀剑之身现在确确实实地拥有了自己的感官、自己的温度、和自己的心跳，他略微勾起薄薄的嘴角，垂目将鬓发拨至耳后。

“哟，安定。”加州清光很快在人群中锁定了往昔同伴的身影，不温不火地打了个招呼。

“啊……啊、清……光……”

大和守安定没有表现出高兴的意味，相反，他看向加州清光的眼神躲躲闪闪的，好像那张漂亮脸蛋的背后是可怖的邪魔一般，下一秒就会把他撕个粉碎。

加州清光抱着本体刀不解，向来不怎么安定的大和守安定不仅没有咋咋呼呼跑上来给他一个熊抱，甚至连和他说话都是一副吞吞吐吐的别扭模样。

该不会是太过激动了吧？他轻笑出声。屋内的刀剑他大抵是都认识的——至少都叫得出名字，粗略扫过一眼刀帐数量，这位审神者的刀剑说不上多却也没有到少得可怜的地步，算来自己约摸是第五十来号人了。

真是奇怪，按理说【加州清光】应该是很容易出现的刀才对啊？

正暗自揣摩着自己晚来的可能性，粟田口家的短刀却是一窝蜂地涌入了室内，毛利藤四郎的身影更是加重了加州清光的疑惑。

“一期哥！你们锻出新刀了吗？”

“要是主人喜欢的刀就好了，这样主人就会回来了！”

叽叽喳喳的讨论声在窥见打刀的片刻戛然而止，本带着些小期待的短刀们畏畏缩缩地钻至一期一振背后。空气愈发凝重起来，加州清光有那么瞬间觉得自己马上就会窒息而亡。

不对劲，这个本丸实在是太不对劲了。

“是……加州清光。”

一期一振缓慢开口。

2.

“呼——终于干完活啦！”

加州清光放下手里的锄具，伸手拭去额间细小的汗珠，满意地看着自己一天的劳动成果。

好累。他伸了个懒腰。

说起来，今天负责耕作的另一个人是谁啊，一整天都没看到他的影子。清光鼓起腮帮子，脸上写满了左文字式不高兴。本来就是会弄脏自己的活计，结果还把不知名拍档的那份也一起做了，巨亏。

他拍打掉衣角沾上的泥土，就着内番服侧卧在草坪上。樱树下落英缤纷，浓厚的阴影消去了几分燥热，加州清光很满意。鼻尖触碰草尖，痒痒的，淡淡的青草香味混入空气不可控地直往鼻腔里钻，舒服得他想小小午睡一番。

自他现形以来掐指一算倒也数日有余，但是加州清光从未见过审神者，而且这个本丸未免清闲得太过分了一些，内番都没人好好做，出阵和远征频率也无限和0靠近，新来的他反而跟个老妈子似的操持起了整个本丸，管上又管下，一整天下来腰都难以直起来。

所以，难得有个休息的机会，睡一觉也无妨。

加州清光睡得很沉，即使是梦中也牵着一丝淡淡的笑意。

3.

真正感受到委屈，是两个星期后的事了。

“……对不起！我果然还是没法把你当作清光看待！”

大和守安定别过脸，推开打刀的同时猛地跑出室内。猝不及防被推了一把的加州清光一个重心不稳跌坐在地，轻呼一声“好疼”，再回过神他已经找不见大和守安定的影子了。

无以名状的情绪顿时升腾而上，占据了他全部的思绪。

加州清光不知道这是“委屈”，他只清楚自己现在很难受，身于心皆是如此。他只是来给大和守安定送晚饭，见他无精打采的便想和他说说话开导他两句，不想话真没说两句，人就跑了。

其实也不是第一次遇到这种情况了吧……

加州清光回想起同伴们至今对他的态度，大多数能躲就躲，少部分虽说不会像见到瘟神那样，对他的问话也是含糊应对，导致他重振本丸的决心多次泄气。他不断向其他人示好，却如投入无底洞的石子，收获不到哪怕半点的回音。这些咬咬牙都忍了，第二天洗把脸换上灿烂的笑颜他还是那个为本丸努力着的加州清光，但是——

说什么“果然还是没法把你当作清光看待”……

太可笑了不是吗？他，如假包换的【加州清光】，却被最亲近的、冲田总司的另一把爱刀说没法把自己当作清光……

是我做错了什么吗？

双臂环上曲起的膝盖，加州清光沉默着将脸埋入其中。

4.

本丸的刀剑男士越来越少。

加州清光是偶然发现这个变故的。他有点事想和本丸资历最老的堀川国广商量，谁料却看到他抱着一把打刀暗自神伤。

同为新撰组的一员，那把刀剑加州清光不可能不认得。

和泉守兼定。

“是你啊。”

堀川国广没有回头，他的声音有点嘶哑，贴墙侧坐的姿态使得加州清光无法很好地辨认他的面部表情。

“你们感情真好。”他笑着揶揄了一句，试图令气氛稍显活跃，然而堀川国广的下一句话犹如一记闷棍敲打在他身上，将他拉进无法挣脱的深渊。

“兼先生不会回来了。”

5.

加州清光沿着走廊竭力奔跑。

“开玩笑的吧……”他干笑两声，指望堀川国广下一秒就会破涕为笑说“哈哈骗你的啦”，可惜对方并不是在拿他练演技寻开心——事实上堀川国广也不是这样的人，况且是拿和泉守兼定开玩笑……

这叫人怎么去接受？！朝夕相处的伙伴突然消失不见这种事……

池田屋一役刀尖折断的景象清晰得仿佛发生在上一秒，在冲田总司呕血的刹那，还不是付丧神的它轻微颤抖着。

——我、是不是再也见不到那个人和安定了？

“安定！”

他大力拉开居室的门，室内空空荡荡，干净得像是从来没有人在这里生活过似的。加州清光的视线疯狂掠过每一个角落，生怕遗漏半点大和守安定的信息，最终却是一无所获，唯有一把二尺五寸的打刀静静躺在桌上。

为什么……为什么会变成这样？

6.

“我好想主人呜呜呜……”

“我好怕……好怕再也见不到大家了……”

本丸的刀剑男士只剩不到十把的数量，耗能大的大太刀、枪、薙刀及极化刀剑是最先消失的，没有审神者的灵力加持，回归本体状态只是时间问题。本丸一时被愁云笼罩，短刀们断断续续的啜泣听得加州清光心跳加速，胃部一阵绞痛。他想要出言安慰点什么，又不知从何说起。

说到底，他们和审神者之间究竟存在何种牵绊？审神者借由灵力赋予他们刀剑男士的人身，作为回报他们会成为审神者手上最锋利的刃——

但，除此之外，其他的……就没有其他难以割舍的情愫在了吗？

加州清光凝视本丸惨淡的现状，再联想那个素未谋面的审神者，没来由地感到愤怒和颓废。

7.

加州清光郑重其事地把狮子王的本体搁上刀槽。

自不可逆的意外发生后，他就把自己的住处简单改装了一下，墙上、窗台上都是保存完好的伙伴们，这得益于屋主的定期保养。

“四十多把刀呢，每天都这样细心打理，辛苦了。”

堀川国广端坐在小方桌前，手里捧着一杯热茶。他是难得的会和加州清光有所交集的人，在大和守安定都有意回避的情况下，只有他会和加州清光简单聊聊天。

“毕竟是同伴啊。”加州清光仔细擦拭着大和守安定的刀鞘，抿唇如是回答。

尽管他们中有的人从来没有视他为同等的存在，却依旧没有半分怨言么。堀川国广半合上眼打量他。

“真的很像。”

“你说什么？”

“明明做事笨拙，却还是在为了我们操劳。”堀川国广说，“加州さん，一直都是很可靠的人。”

加州清光停下了手中的动作。

虽说一直有隐隐的感觉，但在他人口中得到的证实的时候内心反倒没起什么波澜，和预料有所不同。

“能，和我说一说【他】吗？”

【加州清光】的全部，我都想要了解。

8.

【加州清光】是本丸的第一把刀。

“啊——我，‘河川下游之子’、加州清光，不太容易上手，但品质性能很不错哦！”

同样初出茅庐的稚嫩打刀不仅没有怯场，在初次会面的审神者面前反而开心得像个孩子，笑容纯真烂漫。

“所以呢——希望主人也能好好疼爱我。”

【加州清光】是个很迷糊的家伙。制作刀装会失手打碎一两个，偶尔为博审神者一笑会偷偷抱材料去锻刀，却总是因为记错公式而失败。这样的人同时肩负起了保姆一职，每当本丸有了新的刀剑男士，他就会带他们出阵积累经验。

久而久之，【加州清光】成了本丸的主心骨。审神者非常喜爱他，每次来都会给他们带小礼物，而给初始刀的总是最为别致。

“我不在的时候辛苦了，清光。”

“不瞒你说，其实我也是【加州さん】带大的。”堀川国广啜口热茶，“那样美丽又强大的人，想不被喜欢也很难吧。”

那时资历尚浅的本丸的短刀们还未成长起来，【加州清光】点了点能称之为战力的几人，招呼他们做好去幕末时期的京都的准备。

“如果通过了池田屋的考验，短刀们就有条件出去修行了。”临出阵，【加州清光】按惯例给同行的队友打气，“各位都是老搭档了，我相信你们。”

【加州清光】、堀川国广、和泉守兼定、次郎太刀、狮子王、莺丸，这就是当时的第一部队阵容。

“前期极为顺利，因为【加州さん】的方向感很强，在他的带领下我们总是能一次就找到敌方主力部队的据点。”堀川国广说，“现在想想，如果他没有那么强的方向感和……就好了。”

不去深究被堀川国广咽回去的话语究竟是什么，就结果而言，不会产生任何改变。

刀剑破坏。

加州清光略微一闭眼，发现自己是能想象那幅光景的——再怎么说，他也是【加州清光】不假，同体之间的心思还是能够略微猜到几分。

只要在池田屋深处狙击掉最后的敌人，就算通过了幕末的考验。想必总是先身士卒的【加州清光】早就身负重伤，只是不愿一路走来的努力付诸东流，于是硬撑着走到了被称为王点的地方。

“‘我……一直到最后都被爱着吗？’”加州清光喃喃低语。

9.

堀川国广沉默。

他没有纠正，【加州清光】留下的最后一句话，其实是：

“我一直到最后都被爱着呢……”

10.

加州清光感觉自己时日无多了。

本丸里的落叶已经堆积到了脚踝的高度，他却再也提不起力气去打扫，即使那是他之前一直认为“很累、会弄脏自己”的工作。

记录在刀帐的刀剑共52把，他被51把可以供奉进博物馆的古物包围，不知是“一家人”的感觉更为浓厚，还是“只有我是异类”的感觉更为强烈。

直到最后、都没能得到大家（审神者）的认可啊……

他计算着自己流失的时间。因为最晚到达本丸，所以他的存在时间比其余刀剑要长久，因此也造就了现在的局面。

加州清光很困。他很想枕在桌上就这么沉沉的睡一觉，等他休息好了再睁开眼睛或许还可以为一屋子的刀剑做个保养工作……

我……一直到最后都被爱着吗？

意识坠入黑暗前，这是加州清光唯一的念想。

11.

有人影影绰绰走过。

本丸入秋，厚实的落叶蒙上了好几层灰，来者毫不在意尘土是否会弄脏衣服，凭借印象走至一间和室前，手抚上门框，却没有立即打开。

这人迟疑片刻，终是进了室内。

和室被收拾得干干净净，两侧窗户大开，良好的通风使得室内没累积上什么灰尘。站在一屋子的刀剑中，这人的注意力却始终放在桌上一把漂亮的红色打刀上。

“变得破破烂烂的话，是不会被爱着的吧？”

刀鞘圆滑，刃身凛冽。一片枯萎多时的樱花花瓣点缀其上，摇摇欲坠。

一如初见少年时的模样。


End file.
